The following technique is proposed as a technique with which a person moves a display device to a desired position.
The display device has a detector for detecting contact of a person with a bezel portion. When the detector detects that the person makes contact with the bezel portion in order to move a display portion, a link portion is made turnable, and the display portion can be moved to a desired position. Further, when a situation that the contact between the person and the bezel portion is broken in order to hold a position of the display portion is detected, the link portion is made unturnable, and the position of the display portion is held (see Patent Literature 1).